In order to provide greater versatility for a user, it is advantageous to design a telephone set with a base which can be removed and reversed in order to adapt the set for desk-mounting or wall-mounting, at the option of the user. Typical reversible bases of the prior art require the customer to release one or more snaps for removal and then to reapply the snaps for reinstallation. The need to release and reapply the snaps constitutes an inconvenience for the user which it would be desirable to avoid.
There exists, therefore a need in the art for a reversible telephone base in which the removal and reinstallation can be accomplished with a minimum of difficulty, without a need to release or reapply fasteners.